Une nuit parmi tant d'autres
by Moira-chan
Summary: Kouki se réveille au milieu de la nuit pour constater que son petit ami n'est plus à côté de lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ce n'est sans doute pas la dernière, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet. / AkaFuri


**Titre :** Une nuit parmi tant d'autres  
><strong>Genres :<strong> Romance, plus fluff tu te noies dans la guimauve, future fic qu'on pourrait considérer comme un UA.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K.  
><strong>PersonnagesPairings :** Akashi/Furihata.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** Kouki se réveille au milieu de la nuit pour constater que son petit ami n'est plus à côté de lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ce n'est sans doute pas la dernière, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou :) Comme prévu, nouvel OS, nouvel AkaFuri, il est plus court que le précédent (bon ça en même temps c'était pas difficile) ... Bon par contre, quand je disais que j'allais faire des OS plus recherchés, ben... en fait c'est pas pour tout de suite. *bam* Non, plus sérieusement, si vous vous attendez à un truc hyper original, bien mené et plus IC que le canon, ne lisez pas cet OS. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je l'ai surtout écrit pour me changer les idées (essayer, du moins), et... j'ai un peu l'impression que c'est pas très intéressant et un peu OOC... éè Désolée d'avance. TT Enfin si c'est vraiment trop nul et que j'en ai honte demain en me réveillant, je pourrai toujours le supprimer et voilà *bam*

Uuuh en dehors de ça, c'est un petit OS où Akashi et Furi ont 25-30 ans et vivent ensemble. Bonne lecture si vous décidez de vous y attaquer quand même ^w^

**Remerciements :** A **Plume d'Eau**, ma mamounette adorée, qui s'est occupée de la bêta-lecture de cet OS. Merci encore, t'as fait un travail d'enfer ;w; x3 Et à **Aku'Raichuu** pour le soutien et les WWs. o/

* * *

><p><strong>Une nuit parmi tant d'autres<strong>

Cette nuit-là, Kouki s'éveilla sans raison apparente.  
>L'espace d'un instant, il se retint de frotter ses paupières ensommeillées et se retourna dans son grand lit avec l'espoir qu'il se rendormirait vite ; mais la seconde d'après, il était parfaitement réveillé et il n'eut plus qu'à cligner des yeux deux ou trois fois pour que son regard, soudain plus alerte, s'habitue à l'obscurité ambiante. C'était une nuit calme, pourtant, le genre de nuit que rien ne troublait sinon, peut-être, la pluie qui tapotait doucement le verre de la fenêtre entrouverte – mais ce doux clapotis tendait plus à bercer qu'à réveiller, et ce soir-là aucun éclat de voix, aucun vrombissement de moteur ne venait s'y ajouter.<p>

Kouki soupira doucement et s'accorda deux minutes (ou trois, ou quatre) durant lesquelles il profita du presque-silence alentour, et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas – pour se rendre compte que la respiration régulière de son amant, à ses cotés, ne se faisait pas entendre.  
>Pour réaliser que Seijuurou n'était pas là.<br>Sur la table de chevet, à sa droite, le radio-réveil indiquait trois heures quarante-sept en chiffres brillants, et Seijuurou n'était pas là.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme sentit une once de panique pointer en lui et il se retourna, tendit la main, chercha à atteindre l'homme qu'il aimait – mais il n'y avait rien à ses côtés sinon le vide et la chaleur des draps, aussi Kouki n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se redressa. Dans la pénombre, il chercha du regard la silhouette de son petit ami, ne la trouva pas ; face à lui, seule se détachait dans le gris la forme noire de la grande armoire dans laquelle Seijuurou et lui rangeaient leurs vêtements. La porte de la pièce, quant à elle, était fermée, et le trou de la serrure ne laissait deviner aucune lumière potentiellement allumée de l'autre côté. Puis, la pluie à l'extérieur se fit plus forte et son bruissement envahit la chambre, comme la nuit reprenait ses droits sur le quasi-calme que Kouki avait osé troubler en s'asseyant.

Inquiet, il passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux bruns et s'arracha à la tiédeur des draps confortables. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que son compagnon n'était pas à ses côtés lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, à vrai dire ; mais peu importe le nombre de fois où Seijuurou se levait sans bruit, et peu importe le nombre de fois où il quittait leur chambre sans le prévenir, Kouki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci. A chaque fois, systématiquement, le jeune homme se hâtait de se lever à son tour et cherchait son petit ami jusqu'à le retrouver – ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, que tout allait bien, et pour le convaincre de venir se recoucher à ses côtés.

C'est pourquoi, cette nuit-là encore, Kouki n'hésita pas un seul instant et se leva avant de se diriger vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste décidé.  
>Hors de sa chambre, l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son petit ami lui sembla de prime abord sombre et silencieux. Lui sembla seulement.<p>

D'expérience, Kouki savait que Seijuurou n'allait jamais bien loin lorsqu'il se levait pendant la nuit – la plupart du temps, il se contentait de se faire une tasse de thé ou de café et de s'asseoir dans le salon, le temps de lire quelques pages d'un roman suffisamment prenant pour le divertir ou bien, plus fréquemment, de réfléchir jusqu'à les résoudre aux maints problèmes qui lui occupaient l'esprit. Une fois, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois, il était sorti faire le tour du quartier à la lueur blafarde des lampadaires, et le brun n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer lorsqu'il l'avait vu revenir aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, l'air fatigué de n'avoir su trouver réponse aux questions qui le préoccupaient, mais ce n'était jamais allé plus loin (et l'héritier des Akashi lui avait juré qu'il ne sortirait jamais plus sans lui en parler). Aussi Kouki avait-il toutes les raisons de croire que l'homme de sa vie était encore dans leur appartement ; mais le cœur n'a souvent que faire de la raison, c'est bien connu, et celui de Kouki ne serait tranquille que lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé Seijuurou.

Le jeune homme s'avança donc prudemment dans le couloir, prenant bien garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit (il ne voulait pas réveiller ses voisins, et puis, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré d'être ainsi réveillé et debout en pleine nuit). Lorsqu'il passa devant la pièce qui servait de bureau à son amoureux, il en ouvrit la porte pour s'assurer que Seijuurou ne s'y trouvait pas. Puis il continua ses recherches ; constata que la salle de bain était plongée dans le noir, que la porte de l'entrée était toujours soigneusement fermée de l'intérieur (il retint d'ailleurs un soupir de soulagement en s'en rendant compte), et que les chaussures de son amant n'avaient pas bougé. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, à présent : Seijuurou se trouvait dans le salon ou dans la cuisine. Forcément.

Un peu rassuré, Kouki quitta des yeux le hall d'entrée et prit la direction du salon. À son grand soulagement, ça ne manqua pas : à peine fut-il entré dans la pièce qu'il put remarquer, en effet, que Seijuurou s'y trouvait, assis près de la table basse, et qu'il avait allumé la lampe à intensité variable aussi faiblement que possible.

« Sei », lança alors le brun, beaucoup plus serein qu'auparavant.

Et il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. En entendant son surnom, son petit ami s'arracha à ce qu'il était en train de faire (il était penché sur un livre ou un cahier, apparemment, Kouki ne savait pas vraiment) et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Kouki..., répondit-il, à mi-voix, presque surpris. J'allais justement me recoucher. »

Il fit mine de se lever, mais le brun se montra plus rapide et le rejoignit d'une grande enjambée. Comme d'habitude, son compagnon refusait d'avouer qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et essayait de lui faire croire qu'il retomberait dans les bras de Morphée sitôt qu'il serait à nouveau allongé – mais si Kouki l'avait cru, les premières fois, maintenant ça ne prenait plus. Alors, il força son petit ami à se rasseoir, et se laissa tomber à genoux, juste derrière lui.

« Ça sert à rien de te recoucher si c'est pour rester éveillé encore pendant deux heures », déclara-t-il doucement, avant de s'appuyer contre le dos de Seijuurou.

Autrefois, il lui aurait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais il avait appris avec le temps que son petit ami préférait ne pas lui faire part de ce qui le préoccupait ; de toute manière, la plupart du temps, Kouki ne pouvait rien y faire, et Seijuurou refusait qu'il se torture lui aussi pour des problèmes qui ne concernaient que lui, ses collaborateurs et l'entreprise qu'il avait héritée de son père. Car c'était ça, la source de tous les problèmes : le fait qu'à moins de trente ans, Seijuurou soit seul à porter sur ses deux épaules tout l'avenir d'une compagnie. Il en était capable, bien sûr, loin de Kouki l'idée d'en douter ; mais se retrouver à la tête de plusieurs centaines de salariés, gérer des contrats avec des représentants venus de l'autre bout du monde, et commander à d'orgueilleux collaborateurs plus âgés demandait des efforts, du temps, de l'investissement.

Non sans un léger soupir, Kouki tourna la tête et posa la joue entre les omoplates de son amoureux. À en juger par la tasse vide qui reposait sur la table carrée, Seijuurou avait déjà dû passer par l'étape thé/café de son petit rituel et maintenant, il lisait. Ou plutôt, il jouait. Le brun garçon n'avait pas bien pris la peine de regarder, mais il lui semblait que son compagnon s'était plongé dans un magazine de jeux, du style de ceux qu'on prend en vacances pour se divertir au bord de la plage – eh bien, il espérait sincèrement que ce magazine, quel qu'il soit, saurait suffisamment changer les idées de Sei pour lui permettre de se rendormir.

Mais le roux se remit bientôt à écrire dans le magazine en question, à en compléter les jeux sans doute, et son poignet bougeait si vite, sa respiration était tellement irrégulière... Kouki ferma les yeux et posa une main dans le dos de l'homme qu'il aimait – il aurait tant voulu être plus intelligent. Vraiment. Il n'était pas bête, il le savait ; mais s'il avait été vraiment intelligent, peut-être qu'il aurait pu comprendre les problèmes qui obsédaient Seijuurou, et surtout, peut-être qu'il aurait pu l'aider... Le seconder. Négocier à sa place un contrat difficile, ou choisir lui-même quels employés il fallait licencier. Ou s'occuper de la communication, de l'image de l'entreprise, de... Il ne savait même pas de quoi, mais de quelque chose, quoi !

Du bout de l'index, il se prit à former des spirales contre le haut du pyjama de son amant ; à suivre la courbe de ses muscles, à remonter doucement ; et bien sûr, il ne savait pas diriger mille hommes, mais s'il avait été un génie, il aurait pu apprendre. Décidément.

Il ferma les yeux, déçu de lui-même, et se blottit autant que possible contre l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Seijuurou, il le savait pertinemment – mais il n'aimait pas abandonner, c'était trop frustrant, et... Naïvement, peut-être, sans doute, il espérait que son soutien, que sa seule présence permettrait peut-être à son amoureux d'aller mieux.  
>Ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.<p>

* * *

><p>Aux alentours de quatre heures et demie, Seijuurou poussa un soupir et lâcha plus qu'il ne posa son crayon sur la table.<p>

Il n'y arrivait pas. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était réveillé, et il n'y avait rien à faire ; rien ne le fatiguait, rien ne faisait taire son esprit constamment en mouvement, rien ne calmait ses réflexions incessantes. Il avait essayé de lire, il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer – et maintenant qu'il avait décidé de s'atteler à ce cahier de sudokus, rien n'y faisait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il ne cessait de quitter la grille des yeux pour couvrir les bords des pages de mots-clés, de schémas, de fragments d'idées... Il avait une réunion à organiser, trois salariés à convoquer, deux énormes dossiers à lire et des décisions à prendre puis à communiquer, et même si aucune échéance ne tombait avant plusieurs jours, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé solution à tous ces problèmes.

L'espace d'un instant, il ferma les yeux et tâcha de se concentrer sur la chaleur de Kouki, et ses doigts amoureux qui caressaient mille et un tendres motifs contre son dos.  
>C'était agréable... C'était terriblement agréable. A dire vrai, Seijuurou avait toujours été éduqué à ne jamais rien devoir à personne, à se débrouiller tout seul coûte que coûte et à ne compter que sur lui-même – mais avec Kouki, c'était différent. Plus les jours passaient, et plus le jeune homme avait l'impression de s'endetter envers son petit ami, à un point tel que lui offrir la compagnie de son père ne suffirait même pas à le rembourser de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.<br>C'était à la fois effrayant et... rassurant, quelque part. Effrayant de se rendre compte qu'un garçon comme Kouki, non, que Kouki (car il était unique) avait le pouvoir de le calmer un peu rien qu'en se serrant contre lui, rien qu'en lui caressant le dos ; et rassurant de se dire qu'il était là. Qu'il serait toujours là.

« Kouki », souffla alors Seijuurou.

Il pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, et sentir les cheveux de son amoureux contre sa nuque suffit à répandre partout dans sa poitrine la plus douce des chaleurs.

« Hm... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La voix de Kouki était empreinte de sommeil et son petit ami le soupçonna de s'être assoupi, ou de s'être mis à somnoler contre lui, en tout cas – attendri à cette idée, il se retint difficilement de sourire.

« Tu peux retourner dormir, déclara-t-il. Je vais un peu mieux. »

Et il était sincère ; il se sentait vraiment mieux. Plus calme. Comme si la simple présence de son compagnon avait réussi à chasser de son esprit certaines préoccupations qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, ou du moins pas encore, et qui lui semblaient maintenant si lointaines qu'il se demandait pourquoi il s'était interrogé à leur sujet, au juste.  
>Kouki, cependant, ne voulut rien entendre – et quand bien même il était fatigué, et quand bien même il dormait à moitié, il refusa la proposition avec toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait.<p>

« Hn, non, je t'attends », lança-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés mais le ton décidé.

Alors, Seijuurou s'accorda une minute supplémentaire de réflexion puis soupira.  
>Il ne se souciait déjà plus des dossiers à lire et des décisions à prendre ; quant aux salariés à convoquer, ils n'allaient pas s'envoler, ils pouvaient bien attendre que leur patron trouve un horaire d'entretien qui lui convienne, et pour la réunion... Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'eu l'intention de l'organiser le lendemain, alors bon. Il s'en occuperait à son réveil – ou plus tard, en fait. Ou le jour d'après. Ou alors, mieux, il demanderait à son secrétaire d'en organiser la majeure partie, et corrigerait le travail de ce dernier lorsqu'il le pourrait.<p>

De toute manière, dans l'immédiat, il ne souhaitait plus réfléchir ; il n'avait plus envie que de prendre Kouki dans ses bras, de se blottir contre lui et de s'endormir.  
>D'un geste sûr, il ferma son cahier de sudokus et décida qu'il débarrasserait la table basse plus tard dans la journée. Puis, lentement, un peu à contrecœur, il s'arracha à la chaleur et à la tendresse de son bien-aimé, avant de se retourner et de le soulever délicatement, un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre main contre son dos.<p>

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kouki, surpris, n'ouvre les yeux et ne s'accroche, comme par réflexe, au pyjama que portait Seijuurou ; mais lorsqu'il réalisa que tout allait bien, que la terre ne tremblait pas et que personne n'était en train de le kidnapper, le brun se détendit et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de son petit ami.  
>Non sans un léger sourire, un peu amusé, un peu attendri, Seijuurou se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front, du bout des lèvres.<p>

« Merci, murmura-t-il. Merci d'être là, Kouki. »

* * *

><p>... o/

En corrigeant cette fic, **Plume d'Eau** s'est arrêtée au milieu pour émettre la délicate hypothèse que si ce pauvre Akashi était réveillé à une heure pareille de la nuit, et que si Furihata avait de la peine à le trouver, c'était peut-être -simplement- parce qu'il était coincé aux toilettes depuis deux heures. Donc oui, grosse dédicace à toi, mamounette : la constipation, ça pardonne pas.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'overdose de fluff/niais/OOC et j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop... Si jamais, j'ai encore une dizaine d'OS à finir/écrire sur ce couple alors je devrais bien finir par en faire un vraiment bien ? éwè En tout cas, merci pour votre lecture ! :) Et à bientôt, j'espère ! o/


End file.
